


I know you hated me, but now i love you (please tell me you love me)

by graveyardfairy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, I Love You, Love, but please give it a chance, diary entry?, fighting kinda, he doesn’t love me back, i love them, its not from a fandom, sorta - Freeform, this is based kinda off a real story, this is my own work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardfairy/pseuds/graveyardfairy
Summary: one sided love is so difficult, you see them, your so happy it’s amazing but then your remember that you love them more than they do you. yeah Well they love you but they aren’t in love with you like you are.Welcome to the life of me. Florence. Florence Yeeld.Or. florence loves beehey hey this is not from a fandom or anything, completely my writing. Enjoy and please give it a chance, it’s worth it.
Relationships: My own characters - Relationship, bee and florence





	I know you hated me, but now i love you (please tell me you love me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my bestfriend whom i love.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+bestfriend+whom+i+love.).



> hey guys :) if you are reading this i love you. 
> 
> ALSO PRONOUNS AND NAMES OF CHARACTERS 
> 
> FLORENCE - THEY/SHE
> 
> BEE- HE/THEY
> 
> ELLIE- SHE/THEY
> 
> TATTIE-SHE/HER
> 
> PAT-HE/HIM
> 
> BELLA- SHE/HER

one sided love is so difficult, you see them, your so happy it’s amazing but then your remember that you love more than they do you. Well they love you but they aren’t in love with you like you are. You love them with all you have, your heart and soul, a burning fire inside your quaking self. All you want to do is feel them close wrap your arms around them and not let go. But it hurts more when they are giving their love to someone who isn’t you, when you’ve known them for years yet they give their heart to another person and if they break it you’d hurt them in a second. Well thats where i am. Alone in my bedroom and my bestfriend does not even know. I’m fucked. 

Welcome to the life of me. Florence. Florence Yeeld. 

It all starts when i’m 9, i get put into a new school because we moved, i was happy i hate were we used to live. I walked into my brand new class and was lonely. At lunch i sat alone and waited, examining everyone i see to see if i could be their friends. Thinking back i was quite lucky i found a group of people right away, just like me: weird, silly and loving. 

For a year it was perfect we’d meet at school, run around and joke but it all changed a year later. My bestfriend, bee has anger issues you see and i got them really angry, they threatened to give me a black eye. I ran inside crying my pathetic eyes out to my teacher who sat us both down and then they started crying. I felt bad i didn’t want him to cry. I was stupid back then so i didn’t fully comprehend my feelings well i was only 10, but i thought it was nothing. 

After that, it all went down hill and we didnt really talk for a while. A year later we went on a school trip that we stayed over for 5 days in a cabin. It was gonna be so fun. But that went to shit as well. Sadly. 

It was night and my friend Pat asked why people were outside and moving around I said it was probably bee because they had homesickness i’d didn’t realise he was in our room till he lashed out. I still don’t blame him. It was stupid of me just to question. Well it was back then.

The next day, bee had told the teacher that i thought it was him so she called me out and had a word with me and i felt like crying, it was awful, after that happened i vowed to myself that i’d make peace with Bee. 

Year 7, was weird to say the least me and bee made up but we didn’t talk like we used to just nodded when we passed eachother. Instead i made a new friend called bella. I thought she was amazing, used to do everything together, went on walks, face timed. Life back then was amazing, i loved her. Not in love of course just loved. She was everything i needed. Well i thought..

It lasted a year, a year of amazingness but in Year 8 she decided she hated me, she walked away from to go to other people and left me. Part of me thinks is because i defended someone at school who was gay. I always thought she was homophobic so that explained it. I told her i was bi anyway. 

After that the next day i didn’t know what to do, i had no one at all. It struck me then tho: i can go to bee.  
Bees always been with the cool people, you know not the popular ones but the cool in between. So that day i walked over said hi, and that was it we were friends again. i couldn’t believe it. 

A month later more people joined our group of friends it was : me, bee, ellie, tattie and a couple of others but i wasn’t as close to them. 

Ellie and me hit it off i thought i had finally found a new bestfriend but i realised that bee was my only bestfriend. i may like them but bee was someone so special to me. 

Gradually, me and bee kept talking, texting, calling and we were strong again it got to the point where we’d sit down at lunch and he’d make blush, we’d also touch hands. I was completely and utterly fucked. 

One night ellie called me said she likes Bee. I was schocked because i never really thought about it. I said okay and said she should  
tell them. I hope he would deny her. 

To my luck the next night i got a text from bee saying that he doesn’t like her and denied the offer, which was good but i did feel bad for ellie. They are my friend after all. 

Two months later, ellie wouldn’t leave bee alone, it was so ridiculous she tried to make everyone hate bee and kept guilt tripping him into dating her. It was so utterly stupid to the point i didn’t even want to talk to her. So i didn’t. For a while. 

In year 9, i came out as bi to my mum, told her my preferred pronouns. Surprisingly it went well. Nothing about bee changed i text him every night, it’s almost his birthday and i’ve got to get him a present. I’m scared, i love him so much. but like i said in the beginning he loves someone else.

Sadly tho, me and bee are so close but aren’t together. Maybe someday. But for now i’m content to just have him nearby. 

Bee if your reading this understand that i love you. And that i need you. 

\- Florence Yeeld, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> playlist i listened to while writing this:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6AyHLs1PmgZhUHsc2xh82v?si=72i3uZxfQBqfYdJ5FRIu3w
> 
> thanks for reading babes. if you want a sequel or sum with them together just tell me :)
> 
> also. bestfriend if you ever come across this. i love you so fucking much.


End file.
